<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brace Yourself by DrJackstraw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690734">Brace Yourself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJackstraw/pseuds/DrJackstraw'>DrJackstraw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fear and Inquiry in Gotham City: An Arkhamverse AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I had a blast writing this and so did Edward HARDY HAR HAR, I'll make it worth the tag; she said, I'll write a proper throuple next time; she said, M/M, Multi, Once again we are dealing with an AFAB reader; They are the same reader from Switching Gears, This whole AU is crack I should've never cooked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJackstraw/pseuds/DrJackstraw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a weekly check-up, Dr. Jonathan Crane takes notice of a peculiar effect his experiments with fear have on his favorite patient, Edward Nigma's partner-in-crime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Nygma/Reader, Edward Nygma/You, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Jonathan Crane/Reader, Jonathan Crane/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fear and Inquiry in Gotham City: An Arkhamverse AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brace Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If you're going to continue pestering me about your present, I'll have someone escort you to the exit.”</p><p> </p><p>When Dr. Jonathan Crane sat up, you couldn't be sure if the creeking sound really did come from his rusty, repurposed examination chair. </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you insist on self-inflicting even more pain?” </p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry to hear that you're leaving so soon,” he limped around in his lab, ignoring the irritation, both self-inflicted and Edward related. “Goodbye.”</p><p> </p><p>It was just the other night that he tried on Edward's latest venture into engineering: a shiny, silver leg brace. It was new, automated, and clashed with the rustic, rake-like look Gotham had come to know the Scarecrow by. He took it off before even sitting in an open field with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me,” he lowered his voice, but it was only so he could make it boom once he cranked up the volume. “Do you still have a brain to rattle inside that cranium, Crane? It sounds to me like Killer Croc took a big bite out of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Edward,” he shook his head slowly, scrambling the thoughts inside of his skull, if only to mock the man he was approaching. “I know that rejection in all its forms is something that is hard for you to process, but you really must get out of my way now,” the doctor demanded. “I have work to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please,” he snorted. When his voice turns nasally, you know Edward Nigma is holding his breath and biting on his tongue. “Save the psychoanalysis for your actual patients.” It sounds like a painful process, but he does eventually shut up. However, he hurriedly added: “Present company excluded, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” What you could see of Dr. Crane's eyes in the shadow of his hood had crinkled at the corners. He was smirking, a limp, lipless smile seeped in sarcasm. “Are you ready, my dear?” A cold, corpse-like hand wrapped around your outstretched arm, stroking the thin skin on the inside of it.</p><p> </p><p>Your stomach was bubbling with the feeling of fear he had yet to inject you with, and fluttering with the wings of moths drowning in the light of the lamp on the doctor's desk. “I'm read-OUCH!”</p><p> </p><p>“Crane?” Edward's voice was an echo. You felt it fussing over you from behind more than you heard it. “Damn it, Crane. What did you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“When terror takes us, we are never ready,” his mouth, all teeth and stitches, murmured against the crown of your head. It was as deep and dark as any well you'd ever dived into. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m here,” Edward eneloped you from behind, hands holding onto your hips and his lips latching onto your lobe. “I’m right here.”</p><p> </p><p>Before you could enjoy the effects of the effervescent feeling he'd pumped into your pulse, he snatched you in his arms. He pressed your head against his patched pectorals with the same hand that he pricked you with. “I need you to count back from ten with me like we did last time. Ten.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nine,” you wheezed, wrapping one hand around Nygma’s neck. “Eight,” you panted, pulling onto the longer locks there. “S-seven,” your voice shook and your spine followed. Your fingers found another slender set hiding in all that hair. They intertwined with yours and chilled you to the very marrow of your bones. “Six,” you screamed, eyes stinging with salty tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Five.” A warm word from Edward felt like fire against the flesh behind your ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Four.” A cold wind blew through your hair when Dr. Crane chuckled.  </p><p> </p><p>The hands on your hips were searing prints through your pants and marking your skin. The coarse coat against your cheek was shaving away at your jaw. The clothes you picked for tonight’s consultation were suffocating you, crushing your chest and far too tight on the inside of your thighs. </p><p> </p><p>“Three.”</p><p> </p><p>“Two.”</p><p> </p><p>When their voices reverberate like a couple of beasts’ in a cave, you let out the scream that you couldn’t melt in the acid of your stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“ONE!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>The lids were led and the mind was mist, but the throat was not as torn up as it had been last time. “Edward?” </p><p> </p><p>You heard what sounded like a sigh of relief before you felt a breath hit your cheek. “I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>Blinking through the blur, you found his blue skyline eyes searching yours. “How long?”</p><p> </p><p>“Crane said it’s a new record,” he licked his lips before latching onto your dried ones. “Thirty minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>And you must’ve been thirsty, so you tried to reach him, your oasis, when you realized your hands were restricted. You shouldn’t have been surprised since you woke up strapped to this very examination table just last week. Still, you battled against your binds, moaning into your sleepy, sloppy kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here,” he said, but he moved his mouth. You would’ve slapped him for it if it weren’t for those straps. And, if he didn’t wind you down by whispering: “Right here.” He’d moved his mouth all the way to your ear.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got to be the worst lab assistant I ever had.” Dr. Crane had to raise his raspy voice above your wanton wails. You bit down on your bruised lip and scrunched your eyes in shame. “Forgive me, my dear, but he is. He’s taking advantage of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward’s teeth let go of your pulse and you felt your heart pounding against the swelling spot. “I haven’t taken anything that wasn’t already mine.” He stood up straight, defying the doctor and leaving you to find another way to put out the fire he’d set between your legs. </p><p> </p><p>Crane came to you from the other side of the table, turning it on Edward: “Is it not my patient I saw you slobbering over?” </p><p> </p><p>“What are you getting at? Spit it out!”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose even the Riddler grows tired of riddles eventually, so I'll speak frankly,” he chuckled and invited you to join him when he cupped your cheek. You nuzzled into the cold, clammy leather of his glove, giggling. “You’ve been moaning in your sleep, haven’t you? You’ve been sweating, too. Dear Edward had to undress you and find something dry for you to wear.” </p><p> </p><p>You examined Edward’s appearance and took note of the dusty doctor’s coat he’d traded his own treads for. “You did?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did.” He smoothed down his own button-up shirt by sliding his warm hand between the petrified peaks of your mounds piercing that were piercing it. “The air here is frigid.” When he made it to the hem, he pulled on it, covering up your pelvis. “You were trembling in your sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were tossing and turning in your sleep, you see. We had to secure you.” The syringes of his gauntlet grazed over a nipple, needles over a needle, when he clawed his way to your chest. “Moaning, too.” His laugh was loud when he witnessed the effect his experimental touches had on you. “And rubbing your thighs against each other, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing, Crane?” Edward took over the tit Scarecrow’s syringes had brushed over and you pressed it against his protective palm. </p><p> </p><p>“My work,” the doctor deadpanned. “We’re <em> this </em> close to the antidote, can’t you see that?” He made his point by presenting his empty palm before pushing it back against your other breast. He then proceeded to knead the hot flesh under the wet fabric until you keened. “What you’re witnessing now is the misattribution of arousal. It’s fear acting as an aphrodisiac instead of a paralyzing agent. We’re almost there, Edward.”</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing him by his throat from across the table, he growled. “This is your idea of a cure for fear, Crane? Snake oils and love potions?”</p><p> </p><p>“Careful, boy,” he wheezed in warning. “You haven’t had your first dose of fear yet.” Gathering his hand into a fist, he armed his gauntlet.</p><p> </p><p>“Edward, no.” You whined and both of their heads whirled your way. “Don’t hurt him. Please, Edward. I need him. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need him for?” He reluctantly released the other man, pushing him away from his patient as he did so. “He’s the one making you hurt like this.” </p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t believe me, then will you believe your eyes?” The doctor took a deep breath, a howling wind blowing through a cracked window, hunching up the hem of the shirt covering your pubic area. “Show him how you really feel,” he raked his blunt, bandaged fingernails down your leg. “Show us where it hurts, my dear.” Once his nails reached under your knee, he lifted your leg up in the air and folded the other one over your fidgeting form. </p><p> </p><p>The lights overhead were buzzing, burning your uncovered cunt. The two men seemed to be blinded by it, left breathless at the sight of its sheer, shimmering coat. When one of them cursed, you clenched, causing more clear, creamy dew to come out of you.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Edward bit his fist. “You’re soaking my shirt, little sphinx.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ed-Edward,” you babbled, all out of breath. He was sucking the soul out of your clitoris. “Edward,” you cried when you couldn’t take it anymore and let him have the rest of the air in your lungs.</p><p> </p><p>It was only when you came, coating his prickly, cleft chin, that you cursed Crane for leaving you like that, strapped and secure. Oh, but no cure could ever make up for the feeling of a handful of hair while he feasts on your cunt like a famished wolf, clawing at your thighs when they clench around his scratchy, shadowy cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe that’s why you were more greedy than grateful when Dr. Crane combed through his hair with his long, liberated fingers. “Good,” he checked your heartbeat with his other hand, pressing two fingers against the side of your neck, sweaty and sticky with satisfaction. “The pulse is already coming down. You did good, Edward,” his voice had never sounded so soft. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you expect any less?” While he sang his own praises, he listened to the older man’s, an ear pillowed against your plushy inner thigh. Those fingers in his hair had him purring as he licked at the cream covering his lips. “Cured you, didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was so good,” you followed in Crane’s cranky, creaky steps and showered him with compliments and some more cum when he pressed his pursed lips on your overstimulated ones. “Now, let me take care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>You knew what to expect when he escaped from between your legs to stand on his own again: blue eyes alight, chin dripping with his drool and your dew and a cock knocking against his zipper.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t let you do that, my dear,” the older man tutted you, tracing your bottom lip with his thumb. “Doctor’s orders.”</p><p> </p><p>You let him slip into your mouth. Sucked him in before he pulled it away, popping around your pursed lips. “Why?” </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be serious, Crane.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not safe,” he stroked his cheek, but got his hand slapped away for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you can shove your needle wherever you want, but I can’t put my penis anywhere?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are in need of release.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did they give you a PhD for observing the obvious?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see to it that you’re taken care of,” the doctor dared to reach for Edward’s face with his fingers a second time. “Personally.”</p><p> </p><p>While he didn’t shake them off, he scoffed against the sensation. “This isn’t funny.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been so good, Edward,” you encouraged him, eyes on Crane’s hand as it creeped closer and closer to his crotch. “Let Dr. Crane give you a hand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Be sure to keep your syringes away from my scrotum,” he stepped closer to you, cheeks scorching under your heated gaze, as he let Crane cup him through his trousers from behind. He wiped his wet chin, collecting your cum and fed it to you.</p><p> </p><p>You were thankful for the tangy taste and the sweet sound he made when he met your tongue. If you couldn’t have his cock, then you’d settle for two fingers fucking your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The syringes had snatched his hair, securing Crane access to the side of that tense throat. The fingers had unfastened his pants, covering his glove with precum before gliding up and down Edward’s erection.</p><p> </p><p>Through his teeth, he cursed his fate. “Fuck,” he spit, eyes closing in concentation. The sight of you sucking on him, even if it wasn’t his cock that you were choking on, ws enough to make him erupt. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” his vocabulary shrunk as the urgency increased. He was <em> fuck fuck fucking </em> Crane’s fist, gasping at the sensation of grazing canines just above his coat’s collar.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be good, Edward?” The doctor demanded, daring him to move another muscle as he squeezed his shaft. “Are you going to be good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking-”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be good for me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yes,” he hissed, heart probably pulsing in his penis now.</p><p> </p><p>“Come,” he commanded, sinking his canines into his skin.</p><p> </p><p>It was Edward’s turn to tear his throat with a scream. Nobody leaves Dr. Jonathan Crane’s practice without paying. </p><p> </p><p>Squeezing your jaw, Edward erupted as close as he could to your open mouth and as far as he could from your closed eyes. He even stretched the opening, hooking his thumb to the corner and pulling your lips further apart. There was only so much of him you could catch on your tongue, but you drooled over every single drop.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy.” You heard him get his ego stroked, too. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you enjoy the show?” </p><p> </p><p>“I did,” you licked at his deflating dick.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d better,” he rubbed the raw skin at the side of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Glad to hear it, my dear,” Crane came around to the other side, step slow and brace creaking, to clean his fingers in your moaning mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“I must insist you wear Edward’s gift next week, Doctor,” you smiled as sweetly as you could with a set of semen-stained lips. </p><p> </p><p>He looked up from where he was working on unbinding your wrists. “Do you now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I insist that you take a hot bath, too, “ you took his hand as he helped you sit up. “I’m going to need you to <em>treat</em> me properly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Crane,” Edward cleared his tired throat. “I’d hate for you to collapse while administering the antidote.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well then,” he bowed, bringing your hand to his sewn-on mouth to kiss. “Until next time, my dear.”</p><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>